Malfoy, The Bloody Git
by dagforever
Summary: Ron's view of Draco 6 years after Hogwarts.


Malfoy, The Bloody Git

As I floo into the Burrow's family room with my wife, and three young boys; my ears are assaulted with screams of delight.

"It's the fastest broom in the whole world." yelled Jacob.

"He took me higher and faster then you." countered his twin. Henry grabs my son's hand. "Come on H.R. he said he'll give everyone a ride on his new broom. He has the Firebolt 2010 already!"

I roll my eyes. That broom hasn't been released to the public yet. So, the bloody git Malfoy could be the only one to have it.

I follow my son through the kitchen. I nod hello to Ginny. H.R. goes right passed her, but Hermione and the other boys greet her with hugs and kisses. I make my way to the backyard with my son, Jacob, and Henry. Sure enough there's Malfoy flying around with Bill's son Bennet in front of him. The rest of my nephews were looking up at him with great excitement. They are arguing about who is going to go next. 

I used to love coming to the Burrow for my family's monthly lunches. During the war, my brothers and I had taken to meeting at the Leaking Cauldron every Friday at 5 pm, to make sure we were all fine. We keep on meeting after the war. Mom decided six years ago to start these family monthly lunches. Of course Harry, and his family were here. Harry was family. But then Ginny started bring that prat Malfoy to the family lunches.

Malfoy spent the first two years getting Bill and Charlie to like him. Last month, Bill even said we should ask Malfoy to join us for drinks on Fridays. I lost it. Malfoy wasn't my brother. Ginny would see the light one day and dump the git. 

"Daddy, may I ride with Uncle Draco on his firebolt 2010, please?" My son sweetly asks.

Hermione comes out and stands next to me. "Why does Ginny have to bring him?" I whisper to her as Ginny comes out the door carrying a 6 month old red headed baby. "Because he's my husband, Ronald." Ginny says with gritted teeth.

Draco lands, quiets my nephews, and hurries over to us. He hands me his Firebolt. He squats down and opens his arms. My nephews that accompanied me to the borrow run into his arms.

"Daddy, Daddy, we missed you." yelled the 3 year old blonde and the 2 year old light red head.

"I missed you too. Did you have fun at Uncle Ron's?" 

"Yes. You and mummy have fun? Baby Py stay with gramma right?" asked the blonde boy.

Draco places a boy on each hip and stands. "Yes, Pyxis stayed with Grandma. And your mummy and I had fun." He gives Ginny a sexy smirk and kisses her cheek. "Oy Weasley do me a favor, give the boys a ride on my broom."

"Have you gone nutters, Malfoy? You think I'm trustworthy enough to fly you're prized broom?" I shockingly asked.

Draco raises an eyebrow at me. "You're mental Weasley. I trusted you to watch these two." He hugs each boy. "They're more precious to me then a broom." He smiled at Ginny kissed her and started into the house.

I shoo my son off to talk with his cousins. I whisper to Hermione, "He only did this to get into my sister's knickers. Which he knows irritates me."

"Ronald Weasley! Their children were with us and your mother last night. I'm sure he got his fill last night."

"A randy like Malfoy never gets enough." I scowl.

Giggling Hermione whispers, "So, that's why they have three children in only four years of marriage."

I groan, "Hermione, she's my sister."

Harry, his wife, and son James come out the door.

Laughing Harry looks at the broom in Ron's hand. "Speaking of your sister, you'll love this. Malfoy tells me when I floo in", Harry does his best Malfoy impersonation. _"Potter tell the weasel, my broom cost more than he makes in a year. If he even scratches it, he'll be replacing it, then I'll kill him."_ Harry starts laughing. "I think he wanted to say more but Ginny let into him."

I can't even get a laugh out when Malfoy sticks his head out the kitchen door. "Ron let the other blokes have a go on my broom too, mate." Malfoy walks away quickly. 

Harry and I burst out laughing. I hand Harry the broom. Maybe having Malfoy around isn't that bad. It's bloody brilliant seeing the high and mighty Draco Malfoy be pushed around by the littlest Weasley. He's one whipped puppy.

Disclaimer: This page is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.


End file.
